The Half-Blood Prince
by MADdreamers
Summary: A few brief moments of the Half-Blood Prince's life. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of magic that is Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K Rowling.

* * *

The Story of the Half- Blood Prince

Two agonized screams were heard as a flashes of green light went off in a Godric's Hollow cottage. One belonged to a female, and the other belonged to what sounded like a tormented animal. Then there was absolute silence, as if nothing had happened.

Moments later a small pop of apparation broke the eerie silence, and a shadowed figure ran towards the cottage. The back door was unhinged and the house was a complete disaster zone. The man's eyes widened in disbelief and his face paled. He swiftly moved passed a dead man's body as he made his way upstairs. When he got to his destination, he couldn't stand the sight and collapsed. The object of his affection lay dead as well.

"No, you were supposed to be safe! You were supposed to be safe here! He promised me! He promised me!" The man gathered the woman into his arms and sobbed. Her child was sniffling in his crib wondering why his mother was sleeping in the arms of a strange man. The cloaked man didn't want to acknowledge the child at all, for the boy was the son of his most hated enemy, who was dead downstairs. Not only that, but his main concern was the witch lying limply in his arms. For those precious few moments, the man paid attention to nothing else.

The cloaked man didn't know how long he stayed but he didn't let the woman go until he heard a sound outside the house. After kissing her colorless cheek, Severus Snape disapparated away. This was the last time he saw his love, Lily Evans.

-ss-

Years later after Severus had reported the murder of the Potters' to Dumbledore; he stood in the shadows of the forest waiting, watching for the one and only Boy-Who-Lived with his dark eyes. He waited for his patronus to lead the boy to the sword of Gryffindor. He promised the Headmaster that he would protect the child for Lily's sake. This was something he wouldn't go back on no matter how much he hated the child for being a Potter.

The Potter boy was a spitting image of his arrogant father, except for his eyes. His brilliant green eyes came from his mother. His mother, the only one Severus had ever loved. She showed him love by being his friend, and in return, he broke her heart by calling her that dreadful name, _Mudblood_. He messed it up for himself and vowed to make it up to her by watching over her son. Severus would do anything to have Lily come back and know how much he loves her. She was the source of his only happiness, which is why his patronus had taken the shape of a doe, just like hers.

Severus knew the Golden Trio was so close to finding all the horcruxes and time was running out. The final battle was nearly upon them. Severus knew his time was almost up and knew that risking his life for the Potter child had heavy consequences but still, he kept going for Lily's memory. Severus knew as the battle was drawing closer, he would be dead before he got to see the end. But Severus also knew, that he would finally get to see Lily again.

-ss-

It was nearly an hour before midnight when the Dark Lord had summoned him for a secret meeting. This meeting had only one sole purpose, and because of the Dark Lord's greed for ultimate power, Severus was now lying on the ground bleeding to death. The deadly strike to his neck was caused by the prized pet snake. His life was slowly fading away as flashes of his happiest memories resurfaced; all of these happy memories included a particular red head.

In his last agonizing moments of life, Snape contemplated on whether he succeeded in his mission to protect Lily's child or not. He was now unable to help the Boy Wonder as he lay in a pool of his own blood. Another thought crossed his mind, was he to die alone? After all he sacrificed, after all he had done for the memory of his love, was he to die alone?

Suddenly the Potter boy's face appeared out of nowhere, and instantly Severus felt a peace and comfort that he had not realized he wished for. He wouldn't have to die alone. And although most of his life had been drained, Severus still had one last thing to do.

Mustering up all his energy, Severus grabbed the Potter boy and said, "Take… it… Take… it…" The memories that Severus kept hidden for so long and kept so dear, were now leaking out of his eyes for Lily's son to see them and put the puzzle pieces together. Now that he completed his mission to inform the boy of his story, he could now die in peace.

"Look… at… me…" With those last words, Severus Snape died staring into the eyes of his beloved Lily, and that was all he wanted. The Boy-Who-Lived later claimed that he died with a smile, and that Severus Snape was in fact, the bravest man he ever knew.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. This was my first Fanfic ever so please give me feedback on what you thought. Constructive criticism is welcomed! Thank you for reading!


End file.
